warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Owlwhisker
| apps=WhiskernoseRevealed in the allegiances of The Fourth Apprentice | livebooks= Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior | deadbooks=''None''}} Owlwhisker is a pale, light brown tabby tom with yellow teeth. History In the New Prophecy Series Dawn :When the traveling cats, Crowpaw, Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Stormfur, and Tawnypelt, return to the forest, they cross into WindClan territory and run into Owlpaw. Crowpaw calls him Owlkit and says he's too young to be out of the nursery. Owlpaw remarks by saying he's Owlpaw now. He doesn't believe Crowpaw is really him, since Crowpaw disappeared moons ago. However, after sniffing him, Owlpaw says that Crowpaw smells strange. Crowpaw then tells him he's been on a long journey and needs to talk with Tallstar. After this, a WindClan warrior named Webfoot arrives and takes Crowpaw back to their camp. Starlight :Owlpaw is comforted by a RiverClan queen when he first hears of Tallstar's death. Later, he is on the WindClan patrol with his mentor, Tornear. After a brief skirmish over where the boundary line would be, the patrol brings Leafpaw to their camp so she could heal their sick elders. Twilight : Owlpaw becomes a warrior, named Owlfeather, but this was later changed to Owlwhisker. Sunset : In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Owlwhisker is not seen, but is mentioned to be one of the cats helping to chase away the dogs from WindClan camp. Dark River :He is on the patrol that finds Leafpool, Jaypaw, and Brambleclaw, who wants to speak with Onestar about the "upcoming battle" with RiverClan. During the battle with WindClan, he engages Brook in combat, but is defeated by the mountain cat. Outcast : Eclipse :He, along with Ashfoot and Harespring, find Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Hollypaw, and Brackenfur coming to talk with Onestar. Owlwhisker and his patrol turn them down. Owlwhisker remarks that ThunderClan needed to stop coming onto WindClan territory as they please. Long Shadows : Sunrise :He is on the dawn patrol when Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather come to see Crowfeather. When Lionblaze angrily crosses the border, Owlwhisker demands what he thinks he's doing. When Lionblaze demands to see Crowfeather, and fluffs out his fur to twice his size, Owlwhisker's voice becomes shrill as he tries to hide his fear. He tells him they will fetch Crowfeather, but that he can wait on his own side of the border. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice : Owlwhisker now has an apprentice, Whiskerpaw. Fading Echoes :When two apprentices, Dovepaw and Ivypaw, sneak into WindClan so Dovepaw can visit Sedgewhisker, Weaselfur wakes up the rest of WindClan. Once Onestar hears what happened, he orders Leaftail, Owlwhisker, and Harespring to search the territory for any more signs of ThunderClan. The three cats leave instantly. Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon His apprentice has becomes a warrior, named Whiskernose. The Forgotten Warrior'' :When Sol goes into the tunnels to tell WindClan to attack ThunderClan, Owlwhisker is skeptical, and asks how WindClan can trust him, and asks how they would know that he hasn't told ThunderClan to attack them? Sol snorts that he has done just that in order to gain trust from ThunderClan warriors, but it'll be WindClan that he'll be leading into ThunderClan territory. Then Owlwhisker hears Ivypool move a pebble. Owlwhisker growls and asks what that was, who is there, and is some cat eavesdropping on them. :Later, he is seen fighting with Dovewing in the battle in the tunnels. Dovewing charges into Owlwhisker and shoves him toward the nearest tunnel opening. Owlwhisker pushes back, but his paws are unsteady, and after a few heartbeats he turns and limps away. Character Pixels References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters